Swim
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Liburan bawa bencana buat Indonesia. Dari kolam renang sampai rumah sakit ditambah saran-saran ga waras. Asean's OCs. MelayuCest. Mind to RnR? Please?


Swim

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion.

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance / Humor

Warning: Original Characters (OC), almost Out-Of-Character (OOC).

Character(s): Asean. (Indonesia, Brunei, Fiilipina, Vietnam: female)

A/N: ASEAN. MelayuCest. Lil' humor. Based on true story.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

"WUUUHUUU!" Indonesia, Singapura dan Myanmar berteriak senang (dan norak) saat melihat dua kolam renang berbentuk lingkaran dan segitiga.

Malaysia dan Kamboja pura-pura ga kenal. Heck, ini tempat umum dan mereka bertiga teriak-teriak dengan lebay. Thailand dan Filipina tersenyum maklum. Vietnam segera menarik tangan Brunei dan Filipina yang segera menarik Indonesia dari kedua orang (yang tadi teriak) di sebelahnya. Bahaya.

"Mau kemana mereka?" tanya Laos heran. Kamboja narik nafas kesal. 'Ampun deh ini anak, kapan pinternya sih?'

"Ke ruang ganti. Ayo, kita juga. Tuh, Malaysia udah duluan..." Thailand menunjuk Malaysia yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang ganti...wanita?

"Sebelum hitungan lima," kata Laos sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakng kepala. Keempat orang lain menjawab bersamaan, "Sesudah lima."

Lima orang lainnya langsung menghitung sesaat setelah Malaysia masuk ruangan itu.

"Satu."

"Dua..."

"Tiga."

"Empat."

"Li..." Singapura, Kamboja, Myanmar, Thailand dan Laos menghitung berturut-turut. Sebelum Laos mengucapkan kata 'ma', terlihat Malaysia yang langsung berlari menuju tempat kios makanan. Di belakangnya terlihat Indonesia dan Brunei yang berlari mengejarnya, yang untungnya masih tetap mengenakan baju yang tadi mereka pakai ke tempat itu.

"MALAYSIALAN! SINI LO! GUE COLOK MATA LO PAKE BAMBU GUE!" seru Indonesia, tak sadar kalau suaranya menandingi toa masjid. Brunei mengambil sebuah papan plastik yang biasanya dipakai untuk belajar berenang, dan melemparnya tepat ke arah kepala Malaysia dengan gaya yang diajarkan Australia padanya, gaya melempar bumerang.

"Indahnya masa muda..." kata seorang ibu-ibu yang menatap mereka dari kursi berjemur. Seorang ibu lain yang sedang mengeringkan badan anaknya langsung menutup mata anaknya. (Adegan berbahaya, jangan ditiru di rumah–tanpa pengawasan orang tua!)

"Tuh kan, kataku juga apa. Sebelum hitungan lima dia sudah keluar. Mana? Bayar!" Laos membuka telapak tangannya. Kamboja mendengus dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, seperti Singapura, Thailand dan Myanmar.

Laos nyengir lebar.

**-x-x-x-**

"Awas kau kalau sekali lagi," geram Indonesia saat menarik kerah kaos Malaysia, sedangkan orangnya memegang kepalanya yang di hiasi dua mahkota; dua benjol. Malaysia mendengus.

"Oh, sudah selesai ya..." Singapura bertanya, di tangannya ada sebuah _handycam_. Brunei menyikut perut Singapura dengan keras yang langsung meraung-raung ga jelas dan terpeleset.

"Padahal aku ingin lihat," Laos menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Dan kakinya segera diinjak Kamboja dan Myanmar, Malaysia menatap mereka dengan intens.

"Padahal kau 'kan..."

"...sudah menang taruhan," mereka berdua berkata bergantian. Malaysia membelalakan matanya. "Teganya kalian padaku!" serunya kesal dan menarik kaki Singapura ke ruang ganti laki-laki.

"Kasihan Singapura, jadi samsak ya..." Brunei menggeleng.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita berenang!" seru Indonesia semangat dan langsung menceburkan diri ke kolam sedalam tiga meter. Dan mereka pun diam.

"Bukannya Indonesia belum lancar berenang ya?" kata Myanmar setelah beberapa puluh detik mereka diam.

Indonesia muncul ke permukaan dengan menggerak-gerakan kedua tangannya. Terlihat wajah Indonesia (yang ditutupi rambut hitam panjangnya) yang panik.

"Gimana nih? Tolongin ga?" Laos bertanya. Yang lain masih bengong. Kecuali Brunei yang langsung menyeringai dan berbalik.

"Malaysia! Indonesia tenggelam tuh!" teriaknya.

Dan benar, suara pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan paksa terdengar dari ruang ganti laki-laki. Semua yang di sana menoleh dengan _slow motion_ ke arahnya.

"Nesia!" Malaysia langsung nyebur ke kolam, ga sadar kalau dia langsung menendang orang yang menghalanginya, Thailand yang langsung tercebur.

"Thai!" Vietnam ikut berteriak panik dan langsung ikut masuk ke dalam air.

Kelima personifikasi negara Asean hanya diam, memandangi mereka dengan pandangan biasa. Ah, udah biasa.

"Mereka tadi ga pemanasan ya?" Filipina nyeletuk, yang lain mengiyakan.

"Berarti nanti mereka kram?" tanya Filipina lagi, yang lain mengiyakan lagi.

"Kita tunggu aja selagi kita pemanasan. Ayo," Kamboja berbalik menuju lahan yang cukup luas untuk pemanasan.

Meninggalkan Malaysia, Indonesia, Vietnam dan Thailand hampir tenggelam.

**-x-x-x-**

"Heck, teganya mereka ga nyelametin kita!" Indonesia berseru marah, kakinya yang keram masih dipijat Malaysia.

"Heh, Malaysia! Lain kali jangan dorong Thailand dong!" kata Vietnam yang sedang mengeringkan rambut Thailand.

"Jangan salahin aku dong! Nih, dia!" Malaysia nunjuk Indonesia yang lagi makan pisang gorengnya, ga denger.

"Indonesia?" panggil Thailand. Indonesia ga menoleh.

"Woy!" teriak Malaysia di telinga kanan Indonesia yang diteriaki langsung melempar pisang gorengnya ke Malaysia, refleks.

"Apaan sih!" seru Indonesia kesal, ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Malaysia bergumam, "Sialan."

"Kamu ngomong sesuatu?" Indonesia masih memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Vietnam kaget.

"Kamu ngapain, Indonesia!" Vietnam menarik tangan yang tadi memukul kepala personifikasi negara kepulauan itu.

"Ada air masuk ke telinga kananku," jawab Indonesia agak kesal.

"Jangan-jangan nanti malah masuk ke otak lho..." Malaysia menyeringai melihat wajah panik kakaknya.

Hanya untuk mendapat lemparan handuk dari Thailand. "Jangan sembarangan pada kakakmu, Malaysia."

"AAAHH! Antar aku ke Rumah Sakit! Filipina!" Indonesia berseru keras dan dengan cepat berlari menuju Filipina yang lagi ehemberduaanehem sama Myanmar.

Dan nasib yang naas.

Ia tersandung keramik dan jatuh dengan wajah pertama mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai basah itu. Dan pingsan.

**-x-x-x-**

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa Indonesia bisa jatuh, Filipina."

Suara Malaysia jadi suara yang pertama terdengar oleh Indonesia. Indonesia membuka matanya perlahan, menemukan kalau langit-langit ruangan itu berwarna putih, dan bau tak enak.

Rumah Sakit.

"Indonesia? Indonesia!" wajah Laos muncul di atas kepala Indonesia. Malaysia langsung mendorong Laos menjauh (yang ujungnya nabrak Kamboja dan mereka berdua jatuh di atas kasur lain, Filipina kecewa dia ga bawa kamera, itu scene yang bagi fujoshi sangat membahagiakan) dan langsung menarik Indonesia ke pelukannya.

"Geez, Malay... Aku masih pusing tahu!" Indonesia mengerang.

"Oh, maaf..."

"Telingamu ga apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Thailand sambil menjauhkan Kamboja dan Laos yang menjadi-jadi(?).

"Oh, ya," Indonesia mengangguk asal.

"Apa? Telingaku masih tersumbat air nih! Jangan masuk ke otakku!" Indonesia membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding di belakangnya.

Sweatdrop masal terjadi.

"Ini semua salahmu, Malaysia..." kata Vietnam sweatdrop sambil menatap Malaysia yang menatap Indonesia dan kini yang lain malah saling tatap-menatap.

"Sepertinya... iya. Aku harus gimana?" tanya Malaysia, membawa Indonesia yang pingsan (lagi).

"Bawa ke dokter gigi," Myanmar menjawab, ngasal.

"Psikologi," Filipina menyetujui usul Brunei.

"Ahli bedah," Thailand mengerinyit heran ke arah Kamboja.

"Dokter umum," Singapura menjawab kalem, diikuti anggukan Vietnam.

"Dokter kandungan!" Laos berseru keras sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Malaysia yang tengah menggendong Indonesia yang ngiler.

"WHAAAAT!" seru semuanya, kecuali Laos dan Indonesia—tentu saja.

"Ke THT saja. Sana," Thailand mengusulkan usul paling waras.

Dan Malaysia membawa Indonesia ke bagian THT. Sedangkan Laos menutupi kedua telinganya yang memerah, hadiah jeweran dari Kamboja.

Sampai akhirnya, Filipina mengusir mereka pergi dari rumahnya.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Decode – Paramore)

(Word Count: 1.133 words)

Endingnya gaje. Saya tau. Intinya gaje. Saya juga tau. Dan saya sedang semangat buat fic, WB menyingkir juga (akhirnya).

Saya buat MelayuCest disini pake male!Malaysia dan fem!Indonesia. Alasannya saya ga pake pair shounen-ai MelayuCest adalah, karena saya bukan fujoshi lagi (walau belum seratus persen, tapi mendekati). Jadi, akan straight.

Well, saya ga tau mau ngetik apa lagi dengan fic sekali jadi ini.

Nah, mind to Review? Per favore?


End file.
